


A Sherlockian Fairy Tale

by satin_doll



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Molly gets a shock, New Relationship, Sherlock is Sherlock sort of, Sherlolly - Freeform, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, cracky angst, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satin_doll/pseuds/satin_doll
Summary: Sherlock and Molly cement their new relationship with a kiss...and then things happen





	A Sherlockian Fairy Tale

Sherlock cleared his throat and took a step closer to Molly.

“So...uhm, we’re...you and I are…” He pointed to himself, then to her, then back to himself. 

Molly dimpled at him. 

“Yes. Yes, we are.” She moved closer to him, gazed up at him, eyes wide and shining.

He took that last step that brought him nearly against her, smiling down at her. 

“Yes,” she whispered and stood on tiptoes, eyes already closing. He bent his head and kissed her sweetly.

There was a flash of light and a slight poof in the air, and he disappeared.

Molly started, stepped back, blinking rapidly. “Wh...wha…wha...” she stammered, staring at the empty space where Sherlock had been. 

A sort of soft plopping sound near her foot made her look down.

A large (very large) frog looked up at her from the floor and made a half-croak and then coughed. 

“WHAT THE FUCK SHERLOCK!!” Molly screamed, and jumped backward three feet.

The frog was dark green with a cream colored belly, a little shiny on the back. It was about a foot long from its head to its bottom, elbows stuck outward and front feet turned inward. It half-croaked again and made a kind of coughing-mixed-with-gagging noise.

Then it sighed.

“Damn,” it said in its croaky frog voice.

Molly stared at the frog, took a small step towards it.

“Sh..Sherlock?” 

The frog nodded, making it look like it was doing frog push-ups with its little front legs.

“No neck,” it croaked in a surprisingly Sherlock-sounding croak.

“OH MY GOD!!” yelled Molly, and proceeded to turn in circles with her hands clasped to the sides of her head. The frog sighed again and waited for Molly to get dizzy.

She finally dropped her hands and stood still, swaying a bit. 

“Are you finished?” the frog croaked in its Sherlock-frog voice. It sounded bored.

Molly stared down at the-thing-that-used-to-be-Sherlock and frowned. 

“No, I’m not finished and what the hell is going on?!” she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“It’s...it’s a thing that happens. Kisses...make me do this.” It made the croak/cough/gag sound again. “Sorry. Words. Hard to make...words like this.”

“What?! Seriously!? Then why would you kiss me! Shit, Sherlock!” She collapsed on the floor and he wasn’t sure if it was so he wouldn’t have to awkwardly stare up at her or if she was just tired of standing and looking down at him.

Sherlock-frog blinked at her. 

“Thought it...might…” He paused, took a deep breath. “Have worn off.”

Molly thought for a minute. She was practical; she could handle this. 

“Okay, so how do we...turn you back?”

“Kiss me again.”

“Oh no. Not on your life.”

“Have to. Only way.”

Molly squinted at him. “This has happened before.”

Sherlock-frog did his pushups again, nodding. “At uni.”

“You turned into a frog at uni?”

Pushups again. 

“And the...whoever it was...turned you back by kissing your frog self?” 

Molly rolled her eyes. 

“I can’t kiss you.”

“Why not?” The croaky voice sounded clearer, like the frog was getting used to making words with a frog mouth.

“BECAUSE YOU DON’T HAVE ANY LIPS!” Molly shouted and clambered to her feet, stood glaring down at him with her fists on her hips.

The frog had nothing to say to this because he did not, in fact, have any lips.

“You’re sure she kissed you? On the mouth?”

“Well...sort of sure.” The Sherlock-frog looked sheepish. “She kissed me somewhere. I don’t...really remember much of it. Lots of drugs. Was sort of passed out.”

“Of course you were,” Molly muttered, as she dropped her hands to her side and turned in circles again. 

Molly finally stopped turning (which was fortunate for Sherlock-frog, because he was getting dizzy watching her) and sighed deeply. 

“Maybe I can just do it on your head?” 

“Maybe,” he croaked back. 

She stepped closer to him and crouched down. She scrunched up her face and reached out to him with one hand….

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” he scream-croaked and jumped three feet in the air. Molly tumbled backward. 

“Dammit, Sherlock!!” She sat up and glared at him. 

“Sorry,” he croaked. “Reflex.”

“How am I supposed to kiss you if I can’t touch you?” she demanded, sounding the slightest bit whiny.

“You can touch me. It was just a reflex.”

“I’m not sure I want to touch you. You look...moist.”

He glared his best Indignant Frog glare at her. 

“I AM NOT MOIST!” he croaked and then had a coughing fit. 

“Okay, okay, calm down. You’re just sort of...shiny on the back.”

“That’s my natural sheen.” 

Molly sighed, closed her eyes. When she opened them, Sherlock-frog hopped closer to her. 

“Can you just sort of bend down and do it?”

Molly thought about this. She’d have to close her eyes. Even if it _was_ Sherlock, kissing a frog - anywhere - was...slightly repulsive. She’d have to make sure she got close enough to hit the right place without falling over and squishing him. The thought made her slightly queasy. More than slightly. 

Sherlock-frog gazed up at her, blinked. 

“Molly,” he croaked softly. “I love you.”

The sudden sting and pressure of tears surprised her. _The frog loves me._ Sherlock _loves me. Come on, Molly, you can do this. It’s just one little press of the lips. So what if he’s green and...shiny? It’s still Sherlock._

“Okay,” she whispered. “Let’s do this.”

She got on her knees, scooted closer to him. 

“Just don’t scream and jump again or I’ll lose my nerve,” she muttered, as she bent forward towards his head.

Sherlock-frog pushed himself up as far as he could with his little front legs, and closed his eyes. Molly bent until she could feel the coolness of his skin close to her lips, then by fractions until her lips touched the cool green…

There was another flash of light and another poof in the air, and Sherlock stood in front of her in his regular body while she stared at his shoes inches in front of her face and tried her best not to gag. 

Sherlock reached down and pulled her up and into his arms, hugging her tightly. 

Molly let him hug her for a bit, then pulled away a little. 

“Sherlock...this is going to be a problem. If you’re going to turn into a frog every time we…” She broke off, looked up at him with a worried frown.

“No. No, it won’t be a problem. I know someone who can fix this. Probably. I think.”

“Probably? You _think_?”

“I’m almost sure. We’ll just have to...well, not kiss until I find out. And besides, now that you know how to turn me back…

“Oh no! I’m not kissing frogs every day for the rest of my life, even if it is you!” Molly squirmed, trying to pull away.

“Okay then. No kissing until it’s fixed.”

Molly stopped squirming and leaned against him again. 

“But we can hug. And cuddle. And do...other things that don’t involve actual kissing on the mouth…” Sherlock looked down at her and smiled, and Molly nodded tentatively, and had a sudden vision of waking up next to a goat...

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize deeply for this. I don't know what got into me.


End file.
